Princesa de la noche
by chovitap
Summary: Kagome pensaba y todos así creían que ella era la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa Kikyo pero un día su madre le dio una noticia que cambiaría su vida y tendría que correr contra reloj para seguir con vida y transformarse en lo que siempre fue un vampiro de sangre pura...
1. Chapter 1

**Princesa de la noche**

Todo indicaba que kagome era la reencarnación de Kikyo, sus poderes de sacerdotisa eran poderosos pero al mismo tiempo habían algo oculto tras ellos, nadie sabía qué era ni ella misma, solo su madre sabía y se aproximaba la hora de hacérselo saber.

La vida de kagome ya no se limitaría a ser la "reencarnación de Kikyo" no su vida iría mucho más lejos que aquello, a un lugar y tiempo distinto al Sengoku rodeada de nuevos peligros, amor y una nueva vida que quizás ella no se lo esperaba o bueno ni siquiera se lo imaginaba.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko-sensei.

Vampire Knight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Matsuri Hino


	2. El atrayente olor

**Capítulo 1**

**El atrayente olor**

En el Sengoku todo era igual que siempre, todos caminaban en busca de algún fragmento de la perla o en busca de naraku quien no había atacado al grupo como era usual.

Cada uno de los integrantes de aquel grupo venían enfrascados en sus propios pensamientos, la joven exterminadora en si podría salvar a su hermano de las garras de aquel despiadado ser, el monje en las curvas de la exterminadora, shippo en cuántos dulces le traerá la próxima vez la joven miko, kirara bueno en pesados, el hanyo en su amada Kikyo y por último nuestra querida miko en la extraña conversación que había tenido con su madre semanas antes de regresar al Sengoku

**FLASBACK**

-hija…-saludaba efusivamente una madre a su adorada hija

-mamá-respondió ella con la misma efusividad, eran dignas madre e hija

-el joven inuyasha no te acompaña hoy-la miko negó

Luego de eso cenaron alegremente entre risas, regaños, nuevas ideas para la inasistencia a clases de la miko, pero había algo en el ambiente que preocupada a kagome y era la extraña mirada que tenía su madre sobre ella.

-sucede algo mamá-ella negó

-hija podemos hablar en privado-dijo mirando a los hombres quienes iban refutando en el camino

-mamá qué sucede-ella sonrió

-hija te has sentido rara últimamente-ella negó

-no-la mamá se preocupó

-kagome se que te sonará rara esta pregunta pero…-se formó un silencio-te has sentido atraída por la sangre-

-¿sangre?-preguntó ella un poco alarmada

-sí, digo no has sentido algo extraño en tú cuerpo cuando la ves-kagome iba a responder negativamente pero algo dentro de su ser se removió, pero de igual manera negó

-no madre-la señora Higurashi se puso nerviosa

-ah, bueno-no dijo más acerca de ese tema

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

-kagome…-una voz la trajo al presente

-sí-sango la miraba preocupada

-te sucede algo-la miko negó sonriendo como solo ella lo podía hacer

-no nada sango despreocúpate-de repente el ambiente se puso raro, todos se pusieron en posición de ataque, en frente de ellos apareció una de las marionetas de naraku

-naraku…-todos pronunciaron aquel molesto nombre

-tiempo sin verlos-dijo con cierto deje de ironía

-qué quieres ahora maldito-gruñó inuyasha

-lo de siempre-sonrió-los fragmentos que Uds. cargan

Y así como todas las veces que se encontraban la batalla dio inicio, miroku iba a usar su agujero pero como siempre naraku había venido con sus "amigables" abejas impendiendo así que él usara su técnica, mientras tanto sango peleaba con una de las extensiones de naraku, para ser más precisos kagura

-eres una patética humana, no podrás hacerme ningún daño-rió histéricamente mientras lanzaba su poder contra la exterminadora, pero miroku fue más rápido y la hizo a un lado, recibiendo él, el ataque

-su excelencia-gritó la joven mientras veía como el monje caía al piso

-maldita-gritó para lanzar su bumerán que ni siquiera le hizo algún daño-

-tonta-dijo alzando su abanico para lanzar otro ataque pero fue detenida por una flecha llena de aquella luz púrpura

-no dejaré que ataques a mis amigos-kagome ya estaba dispuesta a atacar cuando una leve ventisca atravesó el lugar llegando hacia sus fosas nasales aquel metálico olor

-pero qué es este delicioso olor…-susurró quedando en una especie de trance, de repente ya no escuchaba nada que no fuera el palpitar de 5 corazones, ella relamió sus labios, algo dentro de ella empezaba a despertar y era en el peor de los momentos

-cuidado kagome-escuchó decir antes de ser aplastada por un cuerpo pesado, sacándola de aquel trance

-estás bien-preguntó aquel hanyo que la miraba preocupado

-sí-a penas pudo decir, él volvió a la pelea y fue cuando se percató de que estaba a unos centímetros de donde se hallaba el monje y que además de eso no solo estaba el grupo de inuyasha sino también se le habían sumado Kikyo y Sesshomaru

-kagome te encuentras bien-preguntó preocupada sango mientras veía como su amiga tenía su mirada perdida, la miko simplemente asintió perdida en sus propios pensamientos

-¿qué fue lo que me ocurrió?-de repente la voz de su madre retumbó en todo su ser

- te has sentido atraída por la sangre-kagome intentó despejar aquellas palabras, pero de repente volvió a sentir aquella extraña sensación recorrer todo su ser al ver como aquel líquido vital salía de una de las heridas de el monje, las manos de kagome se movían con vida propia y lo que su madre más temía había ocurrido

-humana-una fría voz la atrajo de nuevo a la realidad, él se había puesto enfrente de su presa, un gruñido animal escapó de lo más hondo de su pecho lo que hizo que todo el lugar quedara en completo silencio, todos habían dejado de pelear

-tienes que venir conmigo-Sesshomaru tomó a kagome y la cargó entre sus brazos

-QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES-gritó inuyasha pero ya era demasiado tarde su hermano se había perdido junto con kagome

Mientras que kagome seguía gruñendo, no entendía que ocurría con su cuerpo se empezaba a sentir extraña

-humana cálmate-la miró fríamente

-grr…-fue lo único que salió de los labios de la joven

Luego de unos minutos de recorrido, la extraña sensación que antes recorría el cuerpo de kagome empezaba a calmarse, dejando así a nuestra amada miko en su yo natural

-¿dónde estoy?-se preguntó extraña, pero se dio cuenta que el lugar le parecía extrañamente familiar

-humana debes volver a tú época-kagome miró hacia su derecha y allí se encontraba aquel imponente daiyokai

-Sesshomaru-susurró, el simplemente le lanzó aquella característica mirada fría

-tienes que volver a tú época y que tú madre te explique lo que te está sucediendo, luego de que hables con ella debes volver y buscarme, te estaré esperando en mi castillo-sin más Sesshomaru se envolvió en aquella esfera de luz y desapareció de la vista de una muy confundida kagome

-pero qué…-algo dentro de ella le decía que debía correr y hablar con su madre, respiró hondo y saltó en aquel pozo siendo envuelta en aquella luz y regresada a su época, cuando iba saliendo se percató que su madre la esperaba

-mamá…-la llamada simplemente le sonrió y le hizo señas para que la siguiera, kagome simplemente se limitó a seguirla llegando hasta la sala, le hizo ademán para que sentara, lo hizo luego de esto la mamá le dio un pequeño cofre

-ábrelo-kagome hizo lo que la mamá le había pedido, lo abrió y dentro del mismo encontró un extraño medallón

-qué es esto…-susurró al tocarlo sintió algo muy extraño, la mamá suspiró

-dentro de él se encuentra sellado tú verdadera naturaleza-kagome miró extrañada a su madre

-hija el hombre que tú pensaste que era tú padre no lo es-kagome se quedó sin habla

-de qué hablas mamá-la mamá volvió a suspirar

-antes de conocer a tú padre yo conocí a otro hombre-los ojos de su mamá adquirieron un brillo que no supo identificar-la primera vez que lo vi quedé encantada con él, era sumamente apuesto y su ser emanaba un aura de misterio e intriga-suspiró-al principio pensé que era una aparición, no podía creer que alguien tuviera tan extrema belleza-un leve sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de su madre-cuando empezamos a entablar una conversación me di cuenta de que sus ojos ocultaban un gran secreto, que era muy doloroso para él-aquí la señora higurashi se puso triste-pararon los meses y yo caí irremediablemente en las trampas del amor-suspiró-nuestro amor duró muy poco-suspiró de nuevo-una tarde él dijo que quería decirme algo importante, yo me puse muy nerviosa-rió-me contó algo que hasta el día de hoy me parece irreal-hasta ese momento kagome miraba sorprendida a su madre, jamás había visto aquel brillo en los ojos de su adorada madre-me contó que no era de este tiempo-kagome abrió aún más sus ojos-que era de otro tiempo uno en el que casi no habitaba la paz, en donde habían demonios de ojos rojos-kagome se tensó-cuando me dijo todo aquello no quise creerlo hasta que dijo lo que más me temía-kagome respiró hondo-él era uno de esos demonios rojos, un vampiro-aquí kagome dejó escapar todo el aire que tenía retenido en sus pulmones-

-vam…vampiro…-susurró kagome aún si poder creer aquello, la mamá asintió

-no lo podía creer hasta que me mostró sus colmillos y por supuesto sus ojos rojos-suspiró-lo amaba tanto que no me importó nada de ello-volvió a suspirar-luego de un tiempo yo quedé embarazada-kagome la miró-si de ti-cuando kagome la iba a interrumpir-déjame acabar-ella asintió-él estaba muy feliz pero había algo que ensombrecía su felicidad, él me contó que no era cualquier vampiro sino que era el primero de su especie-kagome miró extrañada a su madre

-algo así como Drácula-la mamá de kagome rió

-sí algo así como él-kagome suspiró-yo no lo podía creer, le pregunté qué como era eso posible que él sea el primero de aquella especie, su respuesta fue que ni el mismo lo sabía-kagome lo miró extrañada-

-simplemente nació así y listo-preguntó asombrada, la mamá asintió

-claro que muchos o mejor dicho nadie sabía de la existencia de él, solo sabe que empezó a saber que había más como él, había una mujer que había muerto a manos de los humanos y que a raíz de su sangre habían creado armas contra vampiros-kagome la miró-él sabía que era el primero de aquella especie porque vagabundeó por el mundo por décadas por cada rincón del planeta sin encontrar a otro como él-kagome asintió-yo al enterarme de esto temí por ti, él me dijo que no debía de temer que sellaría tú parte vampírica-kagome asintió

-qué tiene que ver este sello conmigo-la madre de kagome sonrió

-cuando él hizo aquel sello me dijo que sólo serviría hasta cuando tú tuvieras los 15 años que para tú cumpleaños número 16 el sello debe ser roto-kagome la miró asustada ya que quedaban semanas para su cumpleaños número 16-

-pero falta poco para eso-la madre de kagome la miró preocupada

-lo sé-suspiró-él me dijo que necesitaban la sangre de un poderoso yokai para mantener tranquilo y dormida tú lado vampírico-kagome suspiró-

-qué tiene que ver un yokai en todo esto-la madre de kagome volvió a sonreír

-tú padre tenía la habilidad de viajar a través del tiempo, llegó a la era del Sengoku donde conoció al gran Inu no Taishou-kagome la miró sorprendida

-el padre de inuyasha-la madre de kagome asintió

-sí, tú padre sirvió a el por décadas, aunque casi nadie sabía de su existencia-kagome soltó aire-ese medallón tiene sangre de aquel gran daiyokai, pero esta solo funciona cuando es activada por su misma sangre-kagome la miró sin entender-es decir por la misma sangre de él o por alguno de sus descendientes

-inuyasha…-susurró a lo que su madre negó

-no puede ser él-kagome iba a protestar-se necesita de la sangre pura de un descendiente

-Sesshomaru-ella asintió

-sí solo la sangre de él mantendrá sellado tú lado vampírico por algún tiempo-ella la miró sin comprender

-el sello solo se mantendrá sellado por un tiempo, pero tú lado vampírico tarde o temprano debe ser abierto-kagome negó

-pero…-la madre no la dejó acabar

-kagome la sangre de el gran daiyokai te convertirá en un yokai hasta que tú lado vampírico pueda ser liberado por completo-kagome la miraba extrañada

-yokai-la madre asintió

-eso es lo único que mantendrá a raya tú sed-kagome negaba

-hija sé que esto es difícil de comprender pero aún falta más por saber-kagome la miró

-continúa-su cabeza daba muchas vueltas

-él me dijo que tú lado vampírico solo podrá ser despertado por completo cuando tú sangre llame a otra con tal intensidad que sabrás que esa será la respuesta-sonrió su madre

-y mientras tanto qué, cómo sabré donde buscar-la madre de kagome tomó sus manos

-hija necesitas hallar a tú padre o a un sangre pura como lo era él-kagome la miró

-pero dónde lo podré hallar-ella sonrió

-tendrás que buscar al joven Sesshomaru él te podrá ayudar con esto-recordó lo que le dijo y la miró

-cómo él sabe de todo esto-la madre de kagome sonrió

-porque el general perro le confió aquella responsabilidad a su hijo-kagome tuvo otra duda

-por qué nunca vi a mi padre-la madre de kagome entristeció

-un día él me dijo que no podía volver más, que mi vida y la tuya corrían un gran riesgo-kagome abrazó su madre-

-pero si él…-kagome calló al ver la tristeza de su madre

-haya muerto, es algo que siempre he pensado, en ese caso tienes que hallar a un sangre pura el cual tú sangre llame-kagome la miró sin comprender-kagome para que suceda esto tú corazón deberá amarlo incondicionalmente-kagome negó

-mi corazón le pertenecer a inuyasha-la madre negó

-kagome no fue una coincidencia que calleras en ese pozo, no fue una coincidencia que tú fueras la "resurrección" de aquella sacerdotisa, nada de esto ocurrió por una simple coincidencia-kagome suspiró

-qué pasará conmigo madre-ella negó

-no lo sé hija, no lo sé-tanto como madre e hija se abrazaron sintiendo como aquel fuera el último abrazo que se iban a dar en un largo tiempo o más era una despedida

-madre qué pasará con los fragmentos de la perla-ella le sonrió

-eso dependerá de aquella sacerdotisa, tú destino es otra hija mía-kagome suspiró

-hija no puedes perder más el tiempo, busca al lord del oeste, pide que te entrene-kagome la miró extrañada-kagome el lugar donde vive tú padre no es un lugar pacífico-un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal-por eso necesitas que aquel yokai te entrene-

-pero como humana no resistiré su entrenamiento-la madre de kagome sonrió

-por eso tú entrenamiento será cuando cumplas los 16 años cuando te conviertas en una yokai-kagome suspiró-

-no puedo hacer nada para escapar de todo esto-la mamá negó

-lo siento hija por poner esta carga en tus hombros-kagome sonrió

-tranquila mamá todo saldrá bien-el semblante de la mamá de kagome se puso serio

-kagome luego de eso, solo tendrás un año para hallar aquella sangre y convertirte en un vampiro-kagome la miro

-qué pasará si no obtengo aquella sangre-la mirada de la señora higurashi ensombreció

-morirás-otro escalofrió recorrió la espina de kagome

-por qué, no puedo vivir como una yokai-la madre de kagome negó

-no, tú naturaleza siempre ha sido la de un vampiro, y al negar esa naturaleza a tú cuerpo este empezará a consumirte lentamente para saciar su propia sed-kagome se tensó-kagome al convertirte en yokai eso te dará el tiempo suficiente para mantener calmado a tu lado vampírico, más no lo mantendrá por siempre sellado-kagome suspiró

-entonces debo hallar un sangre pura y beber de su sangre-la madre de kagome negó

-no de cualquier sangre pura, solo el que tú sangre llame-kagome suspiró

-y qué pasará si hallo a mi padre, surgirá el mismo efecto-la madre de kagome asintió

-sí ya que él fue quien te puso aquel sello-kagome asintió

-cómo se llamaba mi padre-la madre de kagome sonrió

-Luka Croszeria-los ojos de la señora higurashi volvieron a adquirir aquel brillo

-qué extraño nombre-la madre de kagome rió

-lo sé-el semblante de la madre de la señora higurashi se volvió a poner serio-hija tienes que apurarte no tienes mucho tiempo-kagome asintió-

-madre te volveré a ver-la señora higurashi abrazó a su hija

-yo se que sí hija-kagome no pudo evitar llorar

-hija una vez que este medallón termine su cometido, no lo separes de ti ni este cofre-dentro del mismo se hallaba un anillo-este demuestra quien eres e hija de quien eres-kagome asintió

-pero si tú dices que casi nadie conocía a mi padre-la madre de kagome sonrió

-él me dijo que entre los sangre pura más antiguos y respetados su nombre era conocido y su origen también-kagome asintió

-tengo miedo madre-la señora higurashi la volvió a abrazar

-tranquila hija todo saldrá bien-kagome asintió

Luego de aquello kagome se encerró en su cuarto y lloró hasta que no quedara ni una sola lágrima en sus ojos

-por qué…-pensó-primero voy a la era del Sengoku conozco a mucha gente, lucho para salvar la vida de mis seres queridos, tengo que reunir los fragmentos de una perla que yo misma hice pedazos y ahora tengo que ir no sé dónde para hallar mi verdadera naturaleza-suspiró-no era suficiente con ser la reencarnación de una sacerdotisa sino que encima tengo que aceptar que soy una vampira

-pero todo esto tiene su lado positivo-rió-ya no seré más la sombra de una sacerdotisa muerta, yo ya tengo mi propio destino y vida, no soy más la "reencarnación" de nadie-sonrió-no soy más tú sombra Kikyo-sonrió, pero luego se entristeció-inuyasha…-por su mente viajaron los muchos recuerdos que vivió con él, con su adorada amiga sango, aquel monje pervertido, su adorado shippo, kirara aquella gata fiel…pero también vinieron recuerdos tristes cuando veía a inuyasha desaparecer para encontrarse con Kikyo-sonrió tristemente-ya podrás ser feliz junto con ella inuyasha ya no habrá nada ni nadie que te lo impida, al fin y al cabo tú y yo no estábamos destinados-suspiró-tenemos que verle el lado positivo ahora-sonrió-empezare una nueva vida en un lugar desconocido-sonrió-todo desde cero, lo que más me va a doler será despedirme de mis amigos-kagome fue hasta uno de los cajones de su escritorio, y sacó el álbum de fotos, viendo las fotos de pequeña junto al que ella pensó que era su padre, luego con sota, su madre, su abuelo, y las últimas con sus amigas del instituto, otras en la era del Sengoku, una con su entrañable amiga, con su adorado shippo, otra con la anciana Kaede, otra con el monje pervertido y por último y no menos importante con inuyasha, sonrió al ver aquella foto, no dudo más y sacó una de cada una con sus entrañables seres queridos, suspiró cuando encontró una donde sale todo el grupo incluyendo la anciana Kaede.

Luego de eso tomó nuevas cosas, a parte de la ropa, tomó su mp3 donde estaba toda su música, algunos libros de lectura, más dulces, ropa, las fotos, bajó cenó con su familia viéndolos por lo que ella pensaba sería la última vez, esto la hizo derramar unas cuantas lágrimas

-hermanita qué te ocurre-sota se había levantado de su asiento y se acercó a su hermana quien no dudó en abrazarlo, lucho por no llorar pero no sabía cuándo sería la próxima vez que lo abrazara

-te quiero sota-su voz sonaba rota, él por alguna extraña razón se sentía triste

-yo también hermanita-y él empezó a llorar, su corazón dolía sentía como si iría a perder algo importante para él, ante esta escena la madre de ambos no pudo más y echó a llorar, el abuelo quien también sabía la verdad lloró en silencio, incluso el gato maulló triste sintiendo que no volvería a ver a su ama más nunca

La cena pasó en silencio, esa noche sota durmió con su hermana quien no se negó, a la mañana siguiente se despidió de su familia y se juró a sí misma que esto no sería un hasta nunca sino un hasta luego, y después de eso saltó al pozo derramando más lágrimas.


	3. Adiós amigos

**Capítulo 2**

**Adiós amigos**

Kagome no había puesto un pie fuera del pozo cuando se vio rodeada de un fuerte abrazo, ella se dejó abrazar sentía unas ganas inmensa de llorar, pero se las tragó

-kagome, por qué te fuiste de esa manera-gruñó el hanyo

-lo siento-fue lo único que pudo decir

-por qué el señor Sesshomaru te llevó de esa manera-al recordar aquello kagome no pudo reprimir un sollozo sabiendo lo que le esperaba, no era nada alentador

-kagome te hizo algún daño-preguntó preocupado el hanyo, ella negó

-no me hizo nada-el seño de inuyasha se profundizó

-entonces me podrías explicar por qué te llevó en brazos-kagome lo miró y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos

-no puedo hacerlo-susurró para luego caer de rodillas y tomar su rostro entre sus manos

-kagome qué te ocurre-se vio rodeada de sus amigos

-estúpido perro hiciste llorar a mi mujer-dijo un lobo molesto

-cállate lobo rabioso-gruñó el hanyo, kagome no pudo evitar sonreír

-qué hace él aquí…-inuyasha gruñó y desfundó a tessaiga

-qué haces aquí Sesshomaru-el daiyokai ignoró como siempre a su medio hermano y dirigió una mirada gélida a kagome

-sabes lo que tienes que hacer-kagome sollozó aún más, pero se armó de fuerzas y se puso de pie y empezó caminar hacia Sesshomaru cargando su nuevo paquete

-kagome…-el hanyo agarró su brazo pero ella lo quitó, ante la mirada atónita de todos e inclusive de la propia Kikyo (sí ella había ido de curiosa a saber qué sucedía)

-lo siento inuyasha-su voz se quebró

-qué ocurre kagome-ella no volteó, Sesshomaru la miró y ella suspiró

-será mejor que te despidas de ellos-sin más se empezó a alejar, ella suspiró con fuerza tenía que enfrentarlos, se armó de valor y los encaró a todos, su corazón latía con fuerza

-yo…-su voz sonaba nerviosa y dolida

-cómo que te despidas…-gritó exasperado el hanyo

-yo…-pero sus palabras no salían

-qué te pasa kagome…-inuyasha estaba fuera de sí

-deja que hable inuyasha-intentó calmar el monje

-no me digas que eres la mujer del hermano mayor de inuyasha-dijo una voz fría, kagome buscó aquella voz y sus ojos se encontraron

-"no soy más tú reencarnación", esto no pudo evitar que por labios de kagome apareciera una sonrisa

-no puede ser…-susurró sango, kagome miró donde su amiga

-ERES LA MUJER DE MI HERMANO-gritó exasperado y dolido el hanyo

-pero qué te hace pensar eso…-se sintió realmente ofendida

-porque cuando Kikyo dijo aquello sonreíste-ella volvió a sonreír

-no es por eso que sonreí, idiota-lo miró con dolor

-señorita kagome qué ocurre-kagome suspiró

-lo siento amigos esta es mi despedida-todos quedaron mudos

-POR QUÉ-gritó inuyasha, quien intentó acercarse a kagome pero ella instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás, de repente el medallón que cargaba en su cuello se sentía pesado

-humana…-sintió que todo daba vueltas, cuando estuvo a punto de caer unos brazos fuertes la sostuvieron

-así que es cierto…-la voz de Kikyo sonaba llena de malicia

-no puede ser…-sango miraba con asombro como su amiga se dejaba tocar por aquel ser que tantas veces intentó asesinarlos, pero kagome intentaba regular su respiración y su cabeza, el medallón de repente dejó de pesar

-esto debe ser por la sangre pura de yokai de él…-pensó-pero otro pensamiento cruzó por su mente…-"sangre pura", suspiró

-gracias Sesshomaru-sonrió, este ni se inmutó y la ayudó a ponerse de pie cuando él se iba a alejar el medallón volvía a sentirse pesado y de nuevo los mareos

-esto es desesperante-dijo por lo bajo, el daiyokai pensaba igual

-humana apresúrate-el daiyokai esta vez permaneció a su lado, y el medallón dejó de pesar

-lo sé-dijo exasperada y un "gracias papá"

-así que es cierto…-susurró de nuevo Kikyo que ahora se encontraba a lado del hanyo, kagome simplemente sonrió tristemente

-Kikyo no sé qué ganas con tratar de que yo quede como si fuera la mujer de Sesshomaru-Kikyo la miró con cierto resentimiento-no soy la mujer de él-miró a todos

-entonces por qué…-ella negó

-lo siento pero no puedo decirles todo-"aún ni yo misma lo entiendo"-pero lo que si les puedo decir que esto es una despedida, me tengo que marchar muy lejos y quizás sea la última vez que los vea-silencio-

-de qué estás hablando…-inuyasha no comprendía sus palabras

-de que me alejo de todo esto y empezaré una nueva vida lejos de aquí-lo miró con tristeza-podrás ser feliz con Kikyo sin que yo esté en tú camino, ya no tendrás que rescatarme nunca más-todos miraron sorprendidos por las palabras de kagome-

-pero kagome…-ella sonrió

-saben siempre me he visto coma la reencarnación de Kikyo, inclusive como su sombra-ella rió, pero todos tenían su semblante serio-todos me miraban de la misma manera inclusive tú inuyasha-sonrió con tristeza

-pero…-sango fue interrumpida por kagome

-pero ahora sé que no soy la reencarnación de ella ni de nadie-miro con arrogancia a Kikyo-soy algo más grande que eso-sonrió eso era lo positivo de todo esto-quizás al principio no lo veía así-recordó las palabras de su madre-pero ahora lo veo no soy más la sombra de nadie soy solo kagome higurashi-"una vampiro sangre pura"-completó en su mente

-pero kagome nadie te ha visto así-kagome sonrió ante las palabras de su amiga

-no sango sí lo han hecho, me han visto como la sombra de Kikyo-la aludida sonreía-pero como dije soy algo mucho más grande que una simple sacerdotisa-sonrió, y cierto daiyokai tenía cierto brillo en sus ojos, se podría decir que le causaba gracia ver la reacción de aquel saco de huesos y barro-mi destino está más allá de la proteger la perla de Shikon-miro a Kikyo-eso siempre ha sido tú destino-Kikyo sonrió con arrogancia

-al fin te diste cuenta chiquilla que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para esto-Kikyo intentó hacer sentir mal a kagome, pero ella simplemente sonrió

-por lo que es una tarea tan débil es por lo que te lo dejo a ti Kikyo-todos quedaron con la boca abierta ante las palabras de kagome, Kikyo no podía más moría de ganas por matarla-

-pero que insolente-cuando ella se disponía a atacar un campo de fuerza de color rojo apareció alrededor de Sesshomaru y kagome, todos quedaron anonadados al sentir una fuerza descomunal que provenía de kagome

-gracias papá-susurró, solo cierto daiyokai y hanyo escucharon aquello

-como dije no soy una simple sacerdotisa-sonrío-lo siento Kikyo tus poderes no se igualan a los míos-su voz era de arrogancia pura, por la mente de cierto daiyokai cruzó la idea "me gusta esta nueva actitud"-

-kagome qué te ocurrió…-el hanyo miraba con cierto terror a su miko

-lo que siempre he sido inuyasha solo que hasta ahora me lo han dicho-miró a Sesshomaru y este simplemente asintió

-qué le has hecho a kagome-desenfundó a tessaiga otra vez pero esta no tomó la forma en aquella gran espada

-pero qué…-kagome miró sorprendida, miró a Sesshomaru quien le hizo señas a su medallón, ella simplemente suspiró

-guarda esa espada inuyasha de nada te servirá-él miró anonadado a su kagome

-kagome…-ella negó

-inuyasha este es nuestro adiós, espero que seas feliz junto a Kikyo yo intentaré buscar mi felicidad…ya que de eso depende mi vida-susurró esto último claro que no pasó desapercibido para ciertos oídos

-kagome pero…-dijo shippo

-lo siento shippo hubiese querido ser tú mamá, pero no puede ser…-kagome empezó a llorar al ver los ojitos dolidos de su amado shippo

-kagome no puedo ir contigo-ella negó-

-lo siento shippo pero al lugar que voy es muy peligro-y dudo mucho que hayan yokais

-si es peligroso por qué vas-preguntó sango

-porque allí se encuentra mi destino-todos la miraron sorprendidos

-por qué te vas con Sesshomaru-todos escucharon atentos a su respuesta

-porque él me va a ayudar a llegar a mi nuevo destino-ella sonrió-amigos espero que en algún momento los vuelva a ver-sonrió

-pero qué pasará con los fragmentos…-¿los fragmentos?, pensó tristemente al ver que solo eso le importaba inuyasha de ella

-Kikyo puede encargarse de encontrarlos, ya que es una tarea tan fácil-está la miró con odio-kagome se acercó a miroku a pesar de que al alejarse del daiyokai empezó a marearse

-cuida mucho a sango hazla feliz-el asintió

-no sé cuál será su nuevo destino, pero espero que regrese con bien y encuentra lo que busca-le susurró "yo también miroku", "yo también, ya que de eso depende de que siga respirando"-pensó

-sango…-esta se echó a llorar-sé que hallarán la manera de salvar a kohaku-ella asintió

-espero que este no sea un hasta nunca-kagome no respondió simplemente se limitó a abrazarla con más fuerza

-shippo…-él simplemente se arrojó a los brazos de su adorada miko, quien él ya consideraba una madre

-no te vayas kagome no me dejes, por favor…-rogaba el corazón de la miko se partió en dos-

-no puedo, quisiera pero no puedo…-empezó a llorar, shippo estaba peor que ella

-shippo hagamos un trato-él la miró-podrás venir con…-miró a Sesshomaru esperando su aprobación él simplemente dijo un "hmp", ella lo entendió como un sí-Sesshomaru y conmigo hasta que…-pensó buscar las palabras apropiadas-empiece con mi nuevo destino-él asintió

-está bien-shippo sonrió de oreja a oreja

-inuyasha…-susurró pero él no se volteó a verla, el medallón se hacía más pesado y el mareo empeoró, antes de que pudiera caer al piso ya los fuertes brazos del daiyokai la sostuvieron

-humana ya es hora de irnos-kagome asintió

-inuyasha espero que puedas ser feliz-susurró con un nudo en la garganta, sin más shippo se acurrucó en los brazos de kagome y ella hizo lo mismo en los brazos de aquel fuerte daiyokai y sin más se marcharon, dejando así un gran dolor en cada uno de los corazones de aquellos a quienes ella amaba, en especial de cierto hanyo que no se digno en despedirse

-adiós inuyasha…-susurró antes de caer en la inconsciencia, Sesshomaru veía a la joven miko ella lloraba en sus sueños

-"que cruel es el destino"-pensó antes de perderse entre las nubes

-kagome…-ella escuchaba que la llamaban

-kagome…-la voz se hizo más insistente, la miko tuvo que abrir sus ojos

-Mmm…-fue su única respuesta

-el señor Sesshomaru te manda a llamar-ella en un dos por tres se puso de pie, dándose cuenta de que ya no vestía su uniforme, miró a shippo quien negó

-una de las sirvientas te cambió-ella suspiró aliviada

-dónde se haya Sesshomaru-preguntó

-está en el ala este-respondió una joven yokai

-gracias-la yokai le hizo señas para que la siguiera, kagome miró a shippo para que se quedara ahí, cuando salieron ella pudo admirar el pasillo era largo y el piso era de mármol, en las paredes colgaban algunos cuadros

-hermoso…-susurró, luego de eso llegaron a un gran salón, la miko entró y la yokai desapareció

-me imagino que tú madre ya te ha de haber puesto al tanto de todo-kagome se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de aquel frío yokai

-sí-susurró

-bien empecemos con tú entrenamiento-ella lo miró atónita

-soy una humana y me imagino lo exigente que eres en tú entrenamiento-el yokai la miró seriamente

-lo sé, por ahora entrenaremos con el arco-kagome asintió-además de que he traído una poderosa sacerdotisa que te ayudará a usar mejor tus poderes espirituales, además de que hay muchos pergaminos en la biblioteca que te pueden ser de utilidad-kagome asintió

-gracias-él no dijo nada simplemente le hizo ademán para que lo siguiera

Así pasaron las últimas semanas entrenando, kagome maneja a la perfección su arco, sus poderes espirituales habían aumentando considerablemente, Sesshomaru le estaba enseñando como manipular un látigo de luz como el de él pero el de ella era de luz purificadora, hasta que por fin el día tan esperado o más bien no esperado había llegado.

Kagome llevaba un kimono blanco y con sakuras esparcidas por el mismo y obi de color celeste bajo, Sesshomaru llevaba su kimono blanco de costumbre junto con su obi, no llevaba su armadura ni sus botas puntiagudas éstas habían sido reemplazadas por unas sandalias

-lista-kagome solo asintió ya que se retorcía en el suelo a causa del dolor, esa noche había una gran luna pero de un color un tanto extraño, el color que rodeaba a la luna no era blanco sino rojo, para todos eso era un mal presagio

-necesito que estés despierta todo el tiempo-kagome asintió-aunque el dolor que experimentarás sea insoportable tendrás que aguantar kagome-sí Sesshomaru de un momento a otro la llamaba por su nombre

-está bien Sesshomaru-fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, el sello se había roto los ojos de kagome dejaron de ser cálidos para dejar paso a unos más salvajes a uno tan rojos como la sangre aunque ella intentaba mantenerse lúcida empezaba a perderse en su propia conciencia, Sesshomaru quien ya había roto el sello del medallón hacia que la sangre que contenía esta se derramara sobre kagome, luego él se hizo una leve cortadura en su muñeca y la posó sobre los labios de kagome

-bebe-le ordenó ella ni corta ni perezosa se negó, su naturaleza vampírica era la que dominada todo su ser, empezó a beber Sesshomaru sintió los colmillos de ella incrustándose en su delicada piel, pero no dijo nada luego de que la sangre que cubría a kagome hubiese desaparecido y esparcido por cada rincón del cuerpo de la joven miko, la sangre de Sesshomaru hacía su trabajo, activando la sangre de su padre en el cuerpo de ella, kagome dejo de beber ya que un insoportable dolor empezó a recorrer cada célula de su cuerpo, kagome gimió de dolor

-tranquila pequeña-susurraba el daiyokai mientras que acariciaba sus cabellos, sus ojos denotaban la preocupación y cariño que le tenía, a pesar de todo la estimaba aunque él no lo aceptara y odiaba verla sufrir

-ya falta poco…-intentó animarla, no pudo más y cogió su delicado cuerpo y la trajo hacia sí y la abrazó, kagome simplemente se retorcía pero al sentir la calidez de aquel imponente daiyokai se dejó abrazar

-falta la parte final-sin más acercó sus colmillos al cuello de la bella miko y la mordió

-ahora sí eres una Taisho-sonrió era una sonrisa dulce y cálida, el cuerpo de kagome ya no era uno delicado y frágil era una poderosa yokai pero al mismo tiempo dentro de su sangre recorría ambas razas la yokai y vampira, y su espíritu no había perdido su lado de sacerdotisa, extraña pero única

-bienvenida-kagome abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los ojos fríos del daiyokai, examinó su rostro y lo que veía no le daba crédito, tenía a un hermoso ser enfrente de ella y su olor era de un macho no de cualquier macho, uno poderoso y atractivo, no dudó ni dos segundos y atacar sus labios, el daiyokai no supo qué hacer, era cierto que ella ya no era una frágil humana y que hasta cierto punto su cuerpo desea al suyo, pero en esta circunstancia era extraño, pero su cuerpo le ganó a la conciencia y no dudó en responderle el beso que al principio era calmado para luego transformarse en uno lleno de pasión y salvajismo poco a poco él la fue recostando, ella empezó a jadear, su lado yokai estaba muy presente y activo

-kagome…-susurró esa voz era ronca y llena de deseo

-Sesshomaru…-le respondió de la misma manera, poco a poco él le fue sacando el kimono y el obi que cargaba para quedar a merced de aquel imponente daiyokai, ella simplemente gruñó

-hueles delicioso…-gruñó y empezó a lamerle el cuello, ella gemía estaba extasiada, kagome no perdió el tiempo y también le quitó el kimono o más bien se la desgarró ambos estaban desnudos a merced del otro, kagome gruñó una vez más al ver a aquel imponente daiyokai de esa manera, y más al ver lo bien dotado que estaba su amante

-te deseo…-el daiyokai sabía que no había marcha atrás, sin más volvió a atacar sus labios, bajó hasta su pecho y tomó uno con su boca dando lamidas, mordidas y con el otro simplemente lo estimulaba con su otra mano

-awwww…-era lo único que se escuchaba en toda la habitación los gemidos de ambos se mezclaban, el ambiente estaba cargado de pasión, lujuria, salvajismo, y un deje de amor

-kagome…-su animal interno rugía por ser liberado

-Sesshomaru…-la de ella no estaba mejor, los labios de Sesshomaru empezaron a descender hasta su intimidad, kagome gruñó y él en su santiamén se apoderó de aquel espacio, devorando, besando, lamiendo aquel punto tan sensible para ella, pero algo dentro de su cabeza lo detuvo se hacía esto no habría marcha atrás la marcaría como su hembra y él ya no la dejaría irse y eso significaría la muerte de ella, usó el poco autocontrol que le quedaba y se separó de ella, kagome no entendía lo que sucedía

-kagome…-ella gruñía…-reacciona si hago esto te marcaré como mi hembra y no habrá marcha atrás…-volvió a gruñir-kagome si lo hago no podrás alejarte de mí e irás a cumplir con tú destino…-otro gruñido-morirás kagome-esto lo dijo un poco alterado, esto pareció hacer que kagome reaccionara

-qué pasó…-los ojos de kagome volvieron a la normalidad, pero lo que no se esperaba era encontrar a cierto daiyokai como Dios lo trajo al mundo, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero su sonrojo empeoró al darse cuenta en las condiciones que se hallaba

-qué…-él le arrojó la yukata

-vístete y te espero en mi habitación-ella asintió cuando intentó buscarlo él ya se había ido

-qué ocurrió…-miró a su alrededor y se había dado cuenta de que la ceremonia ya había dado comienzo o más bien finalizado

-lo último que recuerdo es que él empezó a recitar algunas cosas y luego…-imágenes borrosas aparecieron por su mente, desde lo del ritual hasta…hasta…y el sonrojo hizo acto de presencia…-qué hice…-no lloró más bien se sentía avergonzada porque…

-me gusto…-otro sonrojo y suspiró acompaño aquella verdad, se puso la yukata pero se quedó sorprendida al ver otra rasgada en el piso, la tomó y el olor de él la dejó aún más sonrojada

-qué pena…-susurro entonces se percató de sus manos lo que antes pequeñas uñas ahora eran garras, lo que antes era una piel suave ahora era tersa, muy tersa, su piel era de un color más pálido pero no por eso dejaba de ser hermosa, como la de una porcelana, su cabello que ahora le llegaba por debajo de la cintura, toco su rostro y se dio cuenta de que ahora era un poco más fino, su nariz, su boca era más abultada, sus pechos

-whao y no necesité cirugía para obtenerlos…-rió ante su comentario-sin más se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la habitación del daiyokai, no sabía si caminaba hacia la habitación de él porque ya se sabía el camino o era guiada por el aroma que él desprendía

-qué cosas pienso…-suspiró, abrió la puerta y se encontró con un dios, él estaba sentado al filo de la ventana mirando detenidamente la luna, la luz de la misma le pegaba de lleno en la cara, y una vez más el deseo invadió su ser

-kagome concéntrate…-gruñó él, porque el olor de deseo de ella lo estaba empezando a perturbar

-diría lo mismo para ti…-su sonrisa no era la de una niña inocente sino una de burla mezclada con la de lujuria

-no me lo haces fácil…-gruñó

-ni tú a mi…-él la miró perdiéndose en aquella belleza única y angelical que solo ella podía desprender, suspiró calmó sus sentidos

-kagome no te dejes llevar por tú naturaleza yokai-dijo en un susurro-lo que sientes ahora es puro deseo animal más no lo que tú corazón realmente quiere-miró hacia otra parte, él también estaba confundido

-como puedes saber lo que hay en mi corazón-contestó molesta

-acaso has olvidado al estúpido de mi medio hermano-kagome se quedó helada ante esas palabras

-yo…-no supo que decir, era cierto que las primeras noches ella lloraba por él o más bien por todos, pero más por él pero a medida que pasaban los días, aquel dolor fue menguando hasta que se transformó en un recuerdo doloroso más no lastimero, y todo se debía a las atenciones de cierto daiyokai sin bien no eran cálidas pero la hacía sentir segura

-esa es tú respuesta…-respondió

-no sabes lo que hay en mi corazón-gritó desesperada

-dime entonces lo que hay…-dijo él a centímetros de su cara

-yo…-respiró hondo-es cierto que sentí algo muy poderoso por inuyasha-el corazón del daiyokai latía con fuerza y no sabía por qué-pero a medida que pasó el tiempo todas las acciones que él hizo, las veces que se escaba con Kikyo y no le importaba mi dolor fueron haciendo que ese amor tan puro que le profesaba se volviera uno doloroso-suspiró-y ahora en el tiempo que hemos convivido poco a poco ese dolor por ese amor no correspondido se fueron convirtiendo en recuerdos dolorosos pero no lastimeros-sonrió-tú has sido de gran ayuda en eso-ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente

-estás cansada debes ir a dormir-sin más se dio media vuelta, ella tomó su mano

-Sesshomaru…-él no volteó a verla-yo…-inhaló fuertemente-te quiero…-no estaba segura pero sí lo quería

-kagome…-él se dio media vuelta y se acerco lentamente a ella acorralándola contra la pared-por qué me haces las cosas difíciles-

-lo siento…-susurro ella agachando la mirada-él cogió su mentón y la obligó a verlo

-kagome si te hago mi hembra en este momento no podré dejarte ir, y tú vida depende de que lo haga-kagome suspiró-

-pero….-él la calló con un beso

-kagome si tú destino es estar a mi lado, él mismo se encargará de hacérnoslo saber-ella asintió

-buenas noches kagome-le dio un casto beso en los labios

-buenas noches Sesshomaru-sonrió, para luego marcharse, el daiyokai sonrió tristemente a la luna

-sé que tú destino no es a mi lado, pero eso no lo hace menos doloroso-pensó mientras se retiraba a dormir

Pasaron algunos días, kagome se sentía algo mal sabía que Sesshomaru no era su destino o más bien eso pensaba, pero era cierto ella necesitaba la sangre de un sangre pura, obviando la redundancia

-kagome…-susurró shippo

-si shippo-ella sonrió como siempre

-por qué has estado tan triste últimamente-kagome sonrió

-lo siento shippo-no solo estaba triste por Sesshomaru sino que dentro de unos días se tendría que ir, y eso la ponía mal

-kagome-llamó Sesshomaru, ella le sonrió-tenemos que seguir con tú entrenamiento ella asintió, ahora que ella ya había controlado sus poderes de miko, faltaban los de yokai y de eso se encargaba Sesshomaru, aunque para su lado vampírico necesita a un vampiro, si bien su otra naturaleza estaba sellada eso no significaba que ella no pudiese utilizar sus poderes, aunque había algo que ella no tenía en cuenta y eso era la sed, que aparecía de vez en cuando pero era saciada gracias a la dulce sangre de su preciado daiyokai

-estoy cansada-el daiyokai la miró de manera fría ella simplemente le sonrió, el suspiró

-bien descansaremos unos minutos-ella le sonrió, se recostaron en un árbol, ella se recostó sobre el pecho de él

-dime Sesshomaru cómo es ese mundo-él suspiró

-hay humanos y vampiros-kagome asintió- vampiros de sangre pura que es el máximo nivel de los vampiros, por tanto son los más poderosos; los vampiros del consejo de ancianos, los vampiros digamos que más comunes que son otros vampiros(y finalmente el nivel E que son vampiros que una vez fueron humanos.-kagome lo miró confundida

-que alguna vez fueron humanos-Sesshomaru asintió

-sí cuando un sangre pura muerde a un humano hay dos opciones que el vampiro caída en ese nivel o que el sangre pura le dé de beber de su sangre para transformarse en un vampiro pero eso nunca sucede-kagome asintió-sería como manchar su honor y nobleza como sangre pura-kagome lo miro

-casi como que un yokai le dé su sangre a un humano para transformarlo en yokai-él asintió-

-ya veo-kagome suspiró

-yo no me arrepiento de haber hecho lo que hice-kagome sonrió

-sé que lo hiciste por una promesa de tú padre al mío-él negó

-lo hice porque así lo sentí-ambos se quedaron mirando por largo rato hasta que sus deseos ganaron, se besaron con cariño y amor

-no me gusta hacerte daño-él no respondió simplemente se limitó a abrazarla

-tengo otra duda qué diferencia un sangre pura de otros vampiros-era una duda que la carcomía además de su propia naturaleza porque se podría decir que ella era un hanyo

-se les dice "sangre pura" porque como bien lo dice su nombre son vampiros que han procreado entre su propio linaje-ella lo miró sin entender-es decir entre hermanos, primos su sangre no se mezcla con la de otros vampiros-kagome lo miró horrorizada

-pero eso es enfermizo-él se alzó de hombros

-se podría decir que sí, ellos no le ven nada de malo eso-suspiró-eso lo hacen para mantener pura la sangre-kagome asintió-y de los otros vampiros pues, son vampiros que se han relacionado con otras familias y tenido descendencia-kagome tenía otra duda

-pero se puede procrear entre vampiros y humanos-él miró hacia el horizonte

-jamás ha habido esos casos, ya que antes los vampiros vivían de la sangre de los humanos y los asesinaban, ahora viven en "´paz" con unas extrañas pastillas que mantienen a raya su sed de sangre-ella suspiró

-osea que yo soy única-él asintió

-como te dije los vampiros no se relacionan con los humanos, sería como darle alcohol a un alcohólico-ella asintió

-ya veo-miró hacia el cielo-tengo otra duda-se escuchó una leve risa

-tienes muchas dudas-ella asintió

-viví toda mi vida como una "humana" simple y de un día para el otro me dicen que soy un vampiro-suspiró-tienes que entender que para mí fue algo impactante-

-pero lo aceptaste-ella asintió

-claro porque no tenía otra opción, además de que podré dejar de ser la sombra de Kikyo-suspiró-volviendo al tema por qué mi padre es el primero de los vampiros, y cómo nacieron los otros-hubo un silencio

-quizás haya sido una falla "genética", lo que dio como resultado a un vampiro, en el caso tú padre-ella suspiró

-pero por qué él fue el primero y no hubieron más casos como los de él-ella estaba completamente confundida

-quizás sea una falla genética como te dije, pero también puede darse el caso que sus padres hayan usado magia negra-se alzó de hombros-y el resto de vampiros que nacieron de la misma manera también puede ser ese el caso-

-pero cómo hubieron más vampiros, si dices que para que se mantenga un sangre pura se tiene que relacionar con un familiar-ella lo miraba como si él tuviera todas las respuestas

-eso nadie lo sabe, quizás ni ellos mismos lo sepan-ella suspiró

-y de aquel vampiro que se entregó para que se hicieran armas con su sangre-él la miró

-en esa época según lo que me dijo mi padre, los vampiros asesinaban a diestras y siniestra a humanos, capaz y ese vampiro se hartó de ver tanta sangre derramada y muertes innecesarias-kagome asintió

Volvieron a pasar más días y por fin la hora de que ella se marchara hacia otra época distinta, el momento había llegado

-tranquila kagome-ella sonrió ante las palabras del daiyokai, que estaba tan nervioso como ella pero claro no lo demostraba, ella llevaba vestido un hermoso kimono de sacerdotisa pero a diferencia del de Kikyo, el byaku era blanco con bordes azules, algunos detalles dorados, su obi era también azul con aquellos mismos detalles dorados, y el hakama era rojo pero uno de un tono muy bajo, sus tabis blancas y las sandalias.

-kagome…-shippo lloraba

-pequeño…-lo abrazó traicioneras lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas-cuídate mucho sí-él asintió-

-kagome…-otra pequeña lloraba en silencio

-ven aquí rin…-la pequeña no dudo en arrojarse a los brazos de los que ella consideraba su madre

-por favor vuelve…mamá-eso fue como una daga a su corazón, en ese preciso momento se hizo la promesa de que encontraría a su padre y volvería por ellos

-intentaré…-sonrió y se acercó al gran daiyokai quien la miraba con dolor en su alma, ella sonrió con melancolía y lo abrazó, él le devolvió el abrazo

-te volveré a ver…-él asintió

-cada vez que tú sangre llame por la mía apareceré…-le susurró al oído a lo que ella asintió

-ya estoy lista-Sesshomaru asintió, le extendió su maleta, cofre, el arco con sus carjac con algunas flechas, su espada que él mismo había mandado a forjar con uno de sus colmillos y algo de sangre de ella, por fin ella se sumergió en un gran lago de agua cristalina y pura, en ella había algunas esencias, ella y él pronunciaron algunas palabras al mismo tiempo, luego una cegadora luz envolvió a kagome enviándola hacia su nuevo destino.


End file.
